


Gaster family

by Kely_liquid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, F/M, Good W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: How the gaster family came to be and how they fell
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Gaster famaly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When there are ( ) it means gaster is taking in wingdings

This takes place before the monsters where trapped underground. Tension between humans and monsters is rising. The king made a special royal guard call the elite. One of the elite was Ariel Herman a skeleton. 

Ariel was at her job she is wearing her Elite guard armor with a red scarf around her neck. She was called on by he captain a female fish monster named siren. Siren has red hair, yellow eyes, and blue scales. 

Ariel waked into the meeting room where Siren was sitting in the room her red hair was down her golden armer shinning. " Thanks for seeing me Ariel today you will accompany the king to the lab we're he will be disgusting with the Royal scientist about the new inventions that will be used to protect us." Ariel was a bit upset at that order she was an elite member of the Royal gard. But she held her tung Siren is not only her captain but also her best friend.

As Ariel fallowed king asgore to the lad. She has never been to the lad before the building was a pristine white and was three stories tall with little windows. In the lad there where scientists everywhere all busy doing there projects. King Asgore walks up to one of the scientists " Howdy have you seen dr. gaster." Ariel has never meat dr. gaster. " Oh your majesty dr. gaster is this way he must have gotten too caught up in his project to remember to meet you here." As they went through the winding maze of the lad she was looking around the rooms to see what the scientists we're working on. 

When they got deeper into the lad Ariel stared to hair another voice but what was interesting was that the voice was speaking in wingdings but she was too far away to understand what was being said. 

When they finally got to there location Ariel so a tall skeleton monster working on some machine mumbling to himself. " Dr. gaster Are we interrupting something." The turned around taller then her by a few inches, he has two cracks in his scull one on his right eye socket went up his skull and on his left eye socket it was on the bottom and went down to his mouth. He has on a blank trench coat with a white sweater underneath, black dress pants,and black dress shoes, also he has a hole in the Palm of his hands. Despite that Ariel couldn't help but find him Hanson

( Ah your majesty what are you doing here) Ariel was surprised that he was the one speaking wingdings not many monsters can understand it. " Dr Gaster I can't understand you." Asgore said dr. gaster clear his throat " my apologies in Majesty what I was saying was what are you doing here." Gaster was now taking in Ariel font his voice is deep but it sounds to forced and unnatural it seemed like gaster don't like talking that is not the fount that he was born with. Asgore chuckle at the Royal scientist " did you forget that we planned to meet to see the progress on your projects." Gaster looked embarrassed. " I guess I got to caught up in my work that I forget that was today." That's when Gaster so me we just started a each other until Asgore interested us. " Dr. gaster I would like you to meet Elite guard Ariel, Ariel this is the Royal scientist doctor Wingdings gaster" I gave him a kind smile " it's nice to meet you dr. gaster." Dr. Gaster blushed a bright blue. " Please just call me Gaster."

As Gaster showed us around it was so cute how passionate he got when taking about the different projects he and his assistance have been working on he would even slip back to speaking in windings which Asgore had to point out to him because he couldn't understand him. At the end of the tour of the lab Ariel had found that she was falling for him the more he spoke. " Well that's all we have accomplish so far I hope it is to your liking." Asgore smiled at Gaster. " Yes my friend I am vary impressed by what you and your team has accomplished I shall let you get back to work." As Asgore and Ariel left the lab Ariel couldn't what to see the Royal scientist against.


	2. Scientist

" so I so you eyeing asgore's elet gard Wingdings." Gaster blushed a bright blue at his dinosaur assistant jona, she reach up to his neas, she has Orange scales, Amber eyes, yellow spinds ran down her back, she had on a labcoat with several pens and pencils in her pockets. 

Jona was his friend she was confident with around her friends but she can't talk other monsters her anxiety made it incapable for her to speak. ( Jane! It is not what you think!) Jona just Snickers and adjusted her glasses. " Come on gaster i mite not know what you just sead but never looked at anyone that way before." Jona gave him a sly smile. Gaster turn his head and pretend to not be lisaning. " Im fine with being bonly and she probably doesn't even want to go out with me." Jona sighed " you and your stupid puns, anyway you shouldn't put yourself down like that I think she likes you to." Jona left to continue her work with a smile on her face wall gaster was left flustered.


	3. Friends are a pain

Arial wake into the training aria where she would spar with siren. Siren gave Arial a mischievous smile. " Soooo I heard that you are going on a taste at the lab today." 

Arial gave her a confused look. " Yes? What are you getting at?" Siren just laughed " oh come on Arial I know you like Dr. W.D. Gaster there because every time one of us has to go to lab especially if it involves Dr. W.D. Gaster you jump at the chance to go there also whenever someone makes fun of Gaster you always defense him." Arial blushed a fierce Orange at he captain and friends statement.

she brought out her Orange Cycle and began the training. " Have I been that obvious." Siren brought out her trident as they started to spar. " Oh yes my friend as obvious as an explosion, but I got to ask what do you see in him if you don't mind." The sights and Triton collided together. " What's not to like he is smart, kind, funny, his eyes glow a bright blue whenever he talks about things he is passionate about, what do you think I should do?" Siren gave her friend a Broad smile. " I think you should ask him out."


	4. Have courage

Gaster was running like a madman around the lab making sure everything was ready for when the Elite guard just in case it was Arial who has been coming to get the reports for the past few weeks now.

" Is lover boy excited to see his crush today." Jona teased. " Oh ah ah vary funny." Gaster glard at his friend. " Oh come on Wingdings suck it up and ask her out already." ( Why do you always have to mess with my personal life.) Jona snikerd and left to continue with her work.

Gaster wated out in the lobby of the lab for Arial. Gaster so her climbing the hill in the distension heading tourds the lad she was wearing her Elite gard armor with a red scarf around her neck." 

Good evening Miss Arial I presume your here for the Dale report" Arial smiled " please just call me Arial and yes but also I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Arial said whall fiddling with her scarf. Gaster was dumbfounded that his crush just asked him out. ( Yes of course I would love to) gaster was so shocked that he didn't realize he was speaking Wingdings. Arials face lit up like a Christmas tree. " Great we can do it this weekend if that's ok." Gaster nodded and handed her the reports and she turned and Left. " Gasters got a date." His co-workers sand behind him. SHUT UP!"


	5. The date

Arial was heading to to the dinner that she was going to meet W.D. Gaster Wich was on the Edge of the town. Arial was still wearing her red scarf but she was not wearing her armor instead she had on maroon long sleeve shirt with dark red skirt and she had on her red shoes. 

As Arial approached the dinner it was a small place that was warm and welcoming the sign on the dinner spelt the word grillby. When Arial walked into the billing she so Gaster sitting in the back at the bar. He was wearing his normal outfit minus his lab coat he was chatting with the bartender who was a blue fire Elementor monster. 

" Hello Gaster sorry for being late traning ran long." Gaster turned around and his eyes lit up a violet color and cleared his throat. " That's ok Arial brimstone here was making shore I wasn't bonely." I laugh at his terrible joke and took the seat next to him. " It is very." I interrupt him. " You don't have to speak another font so I can understand you I know Wingdings and it seems like your more comfortable speaking in your font." 

Gaster looked shooked for a moment but them a bright smile appeared on his face. ( Well I have to say I am surprised not many people know don't understand my font so I had to Force myself not to speak in what is comfortable) 

Ariel smiled at gaster. " I was always interested in Wingdings I like to solve problems and Windings was the perfect problem to solve." After taking for a while they found out they had a lot in common they both love science and solving problems and puns. Gaster chuckled ( I had a good time Arial I would like to do this again sometime?) Arial noded in agreement. " Of course Gaster I would love to see you agen.


	6. First comes love then comes marriage

Wingding gaster never thought in a million years that he would ever get married especially to someone like Arial. 

Gaster was passing in his room his intelligent mind making up so many scenarios of how things can go wrong. " Come on gaster stop passing your going to where a hole into the floor." Jona said she was in her maroon and violet bridmads dress. She has her arms crossed and was glaring at me. 

( But jona there are so many things that can go wrong that could ruin the hole thing!) Jona didn't get what he said but by gasters tone and how panicked he look Jona could gess what he was saying. " Wingding gaster you need to get your crap together if you keep over thinking this your going to have a panic attack." Gaster stopped and took a deep breath. " Your right Jona as always, Arial and I love each other and all this will go ok is is not as bad as my mind makes it out to be."

When gaster so Arial wake down the I'll her dress was bast on her Spanish heritage her bouquet was consistent with red flowers that grow in Mexico. To him she looked even more beautiful then ever. 

" Ariel when I first saw you, you were the only person ever to ever be able get me way from my work willingly. Your kind, eccentric, and willing to protect the people you love. And I will do my best to protect and love you in the same way."


	7. The call

has been three years since Gasters and Arials wedding and there lives are happy but the tension between humans and monsters still grow with every passing year. 

It has been three years since Gaster and Arial had gotten married and despite the tension there lives have been happy. 

Gaster was focused on his research that he didn't realize how much Time has past until he jumped when he heard his phone ring. After composing himself he so siren was calling him. " Hello Siren why are you calling mite I ask?" " Gaster there was an incident at training today Arial was traning a new recruit and the recruit wanted to make an impression and she was hit with the full force if his special attack." ( WHAT!!) 

Gaster stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over his free hand clinched the Edge of his desk his head was swarming with the worth case scenarios. " She is staying at the local hospital." Gaster took some deep breaths to calm himself even though he didn't have to breath. " I'll be there right away."


	8. Unexpected surprise

Gaster was passing a hole in the floor being a scientist his mind keeped going the the worst possible sanareos. 

Gaster was pulled out of his mind was when the doctor came in he was a rabbit monster in a lab coat. " Mr gaster I what to tell you first that your wife is alive." Gaster sighed with relief but the look on the doctors face still made him scared. The doctor handed   
Him a peace of paper there was an Orange Linds that was the readings of his wifes soul but there was another line this one smaller and a light blue color at this gaster froze." I bet you know what this means Dr gaster the child was the one who took most of the blow that's how she survived the attack there is a way to save the child it will need to be delivered now." 

When he entered the room Arials room and she was awake and looked into his eyes and he knows that she knows what is about to happening When the doctor came in." Ok both you and Arial will need to Supply magic to the child if it ever has a chance of living ok." So gaster and Arial holds hands and put all there power in making shore there child services. The thought of losing his child filled him with determination as a power he never felt pushed him forward. 

When the child arrived they didn't immediately turn to dust Wich was good but they did cry and the doctors took them away without a word leaving the parents filled with fear.


	9. Comic sans

Gaster and Arial were so worried about there child with the doctors taking them away so quick, how early the baby was born, and that it took a significant hit. 

The doctor finally came back with there child. " I must say that this little guy really is a fighter." The doctor handed my sun to Arial and she started crying. " But I must inform you that with all that has happened his HP is 1 and most likely will stay that way but his magic is abnormally higher than what a normal infant should be." Gaster didn't want to believe there words so he checked his son. ( Black) HP 1 ATTACK 1 DEFENSE 1 MAGIC 50 seem happy with just sleeping.

" Do you know what you want to name him?" The doctor asked gaster and Ariel just looked at each other and smiled. 

A few hours later both Gaster's and Arials friends " he really is a fighter for saving his mom but I don't he will be joining the Royal gard though." Siren said enthusiastically. " He is so adorable what's his name?" Jona asked " comic sans or sans for short.


	10. Worries

Gaster couldn't go to sleep it was the first day since they took sans home and Gaster was so worried that if if he took his eyes off sans for even a moment that sans will turn into dust.

It was the middle of the night was gaster was watching sans sleep he looked so peaceful gaster couldn't believe that this little thing was his son. 

Whal gaster was lost in thought he felt someone hugging him and when he turned around and so Arial standing there. " He is so precious don't you think." Arial said gaster noded. " Yes but he is so weak I'm worried that he is going to tourn into dust." Ariel gave him a reassuring hug. " He may not have a lot of hp but I can tell that it will take a lot to take him down especially with how strong his magic is." Gaster gave Ariel a small smile as they watched sans peacefully sleep


	11. Sans magic

had been a month since sans was born and gaster has gotten better at not wearing himself down to the bone. 

Right now gaster working in his home lab because he still didn't feel comfortable with leaving sans yet with Arial still not at her best do to her injuries and having sans.

Currently gaster is working on some circuit boards with sans on the playpen on the other side of the room. Gaster was so absorb in his work he did not noticed the stress ball next to him being in golfed in a light blue Aura and started levitating. 

Gaster was having trubal figering out this problem he absent-mindedly went to reach for his stress ball he needed to fidal with something whal he was thinking but when he cudent find it he looked around and in the corner and so sans levitating the ball   
His left eye was glowing a light blue color. Gaster was shocked it is highly unusual for a baby to be able to us magic until they are at lest a year old sans looked at his father with a bright smile so happy with what he has done. " Well my little funny bone it looks like you are going to be a speshal one aren't you."


	12. Pappy

monsters lately with tenchin between humans and monsters growing Ariel was teaching sans how us his magic and the most inportent was to dodge and gaster would teach sans about science and puns. 

Sans did not understand what his parents were doing for the past 9 months. His mom hasn't been staying home and they have been redecorating one of the rooms. 

Sans was being watched by his aunt Jona while his mom and dad were out for some reason. Sans likes Jona she is kind and smart and aunt siren teachers him how to proceed himself since he has such low hp. 

Mom and dad have finally came home and mom is holding something raped in a red blanket in her arms ( come here sans and meet your new little brother.) Mom lend down and sans looked at a baby skeleton in her arms. " His name is papyrus."


	13. To the underground

Everything changed when the humans attached they came without worrying and slaughtered hundreds of monsters in one fell swoop leaving a trail of bust in there wake. 

After years of fighting the humans came up to the Gaster village. Ariel had put on her armer and she slipped her scarf into gaster trenchcoat just in case. 

they ran to Mack it to the entrance of the cave but then there was a yell from behind them a family of monsters were being attached by a army of humans. Arial stopped in her track's if the humans keeped coming like this then no one will make it to the cave. With one last look at her family Arial ran headlong into the human army stalling them just long enough for the monsters to enter the cave. She smiled to herself as she so her family was safe but them she felt a sword Plunge into her body she could feel herself tourning into dust. " Be safe my love Mack shore our sons are ok."


	14. Picking up the pieces

had been a couple of days since they got trapped underground for a couple of days as far as gaster could tell, it was hard to tell night and day while underground, 

king asgore and queen toriel walked over to gaster there son asriol run up to sans. " Come on sans let's play." Sans hesitates looking at his father and then cluching papyrus closely Gaster gave his son a warm smile. ( It's ok sans you can play with prince asriol and can bring your brother with you.) Sans nodded and followed the young prince. 

The king and queen shifted awkwardly like they didn't know what they wanted to say. " Um Wingdings we heard what happened to Arial we just want you to know that if there is anything just ask she was our friend to." Toriel said in a motherly voice but that didn't help the pain in Gaster's soul at the menchin of his wife's fate but he keeped a strat face unreadable. " I appreciate your consern and Ariel died saving other's lives."

The king and queen looked even more worried   
And then asgore spoke up. " Now gaster we would like you to help us to build home." Gaster gave his king   
A confused look. " What is this home you are speaking of?" Asgore beamed. " Well that's the name of this place now since it is our home now so it is called home." Gaster just chuckled. " You are taribal at nameing thing my king." Asgore huffed. " No I'm not." " Your son's name is just a combination of you and toriel s name." This was the first time Gaster laphed since they have been trapped in the underground he looked at his sons smileing for the first time since lossing there mother made there was some hope that existed.


	15. Going deeper

When the king and queen desited to vencher deeper into the underground   
But since gaster had such small child the desited to settle in the snowy place they desited to call snowedin. Since gaster was still the Royal scientist he was in charge of planning out what snowedin will be like.

With Gaster's plans and all the mosters help they were about to set up snowdin in no time at all. Gaster took his sons to there new home it was a two story house on the edge of snowedin.

Sans ran into the house he looked around in amazement at the site of there new home. " It is almost like our old home." Sans says quietly he has a small smile on his face as he looked up at his father. " Yes sans I wanted you and papyrus to be as comfortable you can." Papyrus started to squirm in his father's arms wanting to explore his new surroundings Gaster chuckled at his sons as he placed the babybones onto the ground. Papyrus immediately started crawling around the soft carpet babbling about nothing like a normal babybones should.


	16. The core

Gaster was in the new Royal lab he has researching on how to turn geothermal to magical energy. " Hey Gaster." Gaster jump out of his Bones he was so ingrost in his work that he didn't even see jona enter the room. 

Gaster was glad that has friend serviced the war but there wasn't a lot of scientists that serviced so they had a lot more work to do which was vary stressful. " Hello Jona what can I do for you." Then two small monsters run up to him. " Dad!" " Dada!" Sans hugged his father's lag he had just gotten out of his toddler years but he was small for his age Gaster thinks it I'd because of his low hp and high magic, Gaster has been teaching sans how to control his powerful magic they fond out sans can teleport, gravity manipulation, bone attack, he could summon Gaster blasters a unique attacks only in the Gaster family line while papyrus just learned how to walk.


	17. The human child

Gaster was at his home making dinner spaghetti it seemed to be the only thing papyrus will eat at all but he and sans don't mind. As he cooked he can hear his kids in the living room sans was reading peekaboo with fluffy bunny to papyrus in Wingdings and papyrus was babbling along sans was the skeleton version of a of a ten year old monster child he really likes talking in Wingdings according to him it is there secret language and papyrus is is the skeleton version of a baby on the cusp Of a toddler he is just starting to stand up by himself. 

With the core complete and having electricity was a vary nice thing. Suddenly a knock came from the door   
Sans stopped reading and looked at the door. ( Daddy someone is at the door.) Sans says in Wingdings. Gaster turned off the oven before heading to the door which knocked agen. " I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses." 

Gaster opened the door reveling king asgore. " Ah your majesty what are you doing here so late?" King asgore gave gaster a kind smile. " No formalities please my friend nut I need you at the palace it is an emergency." Gaster gave his old friend a consernd look. " what is the problem friend." Asgore rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " There was a human child that fell down here and I want you to look them over to see if anything is wrong with them. Gaster stiffened at the menchin of a human even though it I'd just a child memory's of Arials death played in his mind. Gaster hands where in fist and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. 

" Is something the matter daddy." Sans said from we're he is sitting with his baby brother. " It is nothing sans but we are going to go to the palace and for a little while ok."


	18. Chara

Gaster was uncomfortable when he was around Chara he doesn't blame them for what happened to his wife they were just a child they won't even born douring the time of the war so it wasn't there fault but that didn't mean he was any less Cassius around them. 

Gaster had to go to the king and queens house so that he can discuss the building of the core. He has to bring his sons because he couldn't find anyone to look after them while he was gone but toriel had offered to watch them for him and they can play with her children which gaster was cautious about his son's being in the same room with the human but since toriel and Azrael will be there which gives him some form of comfort. 

As he knocked on the royal family store with papyrus tucked into his left arm and sans little hands holding onto his long black coat looking like he would rather be sleeping. Even being 8 in skeleton years sans was still had low hp and stats but his magic was getting stronger gaster was doing his best to help his son control his magic they finally got his teleporting under control but as sans like to call them short cuts much to his dismay sans was smart much smarter than anyone his age but he likes to pretend that he is not. 

Toriel was the one who opened the door giving her friend a kind smile. " Oh wingdings it is so good to have you here." She cracks down to Santa's level and sans spoke up first with a quiet. " Knock knock." Toriel replied. " Who's there." Sans smiled. " Dishes." " Dishes who?" " Dishes a vary bad joke!" Toriel, gaster and sans burst out laughing all three of them a pun lover unfortunately papyrus didn't think so and he winened in displeasure. " Come on papy where's you funny bone." This didn't help at all just making papyrus even more distressed. 

Gaster peace was broken then Chara appeared his soul skipped a beat as they got closer. " Mom who's at the door?" Gaster could tell just by looking into there red eyes that the child had LOVE which made his bones crawl." Oh my child you remember doctor gaster he is the one who looked you over when you first came here?" Chara shifted from side to side not looking at gaster directly. " What is he doing here." Toriel let gaster and his sons in. " He is here to talk to father about the core and we are going to play with his sons sans and papyrus." She took papyrus from gaster Chara nodded in response. " Wingdings asgor is in his office." And with that toriel and the children went off to the playroom leaving gaster alone.


	19. The fall

Gaster had taken sans to work in hotland while sans was the skeleton age of 13 and papyrus was still to young but they both trusted him to be by himself. The reason gaster brought fans to the lab was because sans has shown interest in his work and wanted to learn more even saying he wanted to be a scientist when he grew up. 

As they entered the lap they were greeted by dr. Jones who was many times great grandson of gasters dear friend and Jonah. " Well hello there Dr. Gaster it seems you have brought my replacement to the lab." Sans laughed. " Come on Dr Jones I would be bone tired doing your job." The tribal joke got a laugh from gaster and a grown from Dr Jones. 

After meeting Dr Jones and the other top gaster brought sans down the catwalk that lead to the center of the core. ( Your getting special access sans this is the center of the core, this is where the geothermal energy converts mechanical energy.) Sans eyes widened in amazement at the site of the core. " This is amazing dad how does it work!" 

As gaster went on and on about how the core was made and sans to every word his father said. But then suddenly a violent earthquake ripped through the underground and the rock under gaster gave way he felt himself fall for a moment but he stopped when he felt something grab his soul. Hovering in midair gaster looked us and so sans his left eye a blazing yellow blue his hand reaching down his son was holding him from life and death. But there was a problom sans wasn't strong anuff to pull him back up if this keeps up both of them would fall but his boy was determined to not let him go. ( Sans you have to let go our you will fall to.) Sans socket went whid. " NO! I can do this I won't let you fall!" Gaster could heard the strain in his sons voice he couldn't keep this up so he did the only thing he could. ( I love you sans please look after your brother.) Before sans could say anything gaster used his on magic in sans tossing him back from the edge but by doing that he Brock off his only lifeline and stated falling again. Sans screams hurt his soul but what was worse was when he hit the core he felt like his body was being ripped apart into pieces and suddenly he world was filled with darkness.


	20. Epilogue

Sans felt the blast of magic that filled the his word with white but when it dimed he ran over to where he last so his father hoping above all that somehow he had survived but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find anything. 

Sans don't know how long he just sat there staring into the abyss of the core he was just numb but he could tell he was crying by the blue tears falling onto the stone. " Hey kid this is a restricted area you are not supposed to be here." Sans don't even notice when Dr Jones approached him but he didn't care. " Dr Jones he gone." The Orange dinosaur gave him a kinder look. " what's your name and who is gone young one?" This confused sans. " What are you talking about Dr Jones you know me and what do you mean who is gone you so us go up here?" The Dr was the one to be confused now. " I don't know who you are kid and I don't know what you are talking about." This angered sans.

"What do you mean you don't know what I Taking about! Dr wingdings gaster the royal scientist your boss my dad is the one who is gone he fall and I." Sans trailed off as tears started flowing again. " Look kid my boss is king asgor there is no royal scientist and there is no one here with the name wingdings gaster I think the earthquake has gotten you confused if you come with me." But sans don't what for Dr Jones to finish he just used a short cut to get him back home. He slide down the wall having a break down how could Dr Jones not remember gaster or him. 

"Sans!" Sans was broke out of his train of thought when papyrus jumped into his lap sans just pulled his brother into a tight hug and started crying again. " Sans why are you crying?" Sans choked on a sob pore papyrus he loved there father just as much as he did even if he doesn't like the jokes. " I'm so sorry pap but dad is gone." But instead of being sad papyrus tilted his head in confusion. " What are you talking about sans it has always been just you and me?"


	21. Sequel

A sequel to the gaster family called finding gaster


End file.
